


April (Again)

by tosca1390



Category: West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/pseuds/tosca1390
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The desk is in a different spot again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	April (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for West Wing Secret Santa at LiveJournal.

*

“The desk is in a different spot again.”

Josh glanced up. Sam hovered in the doorway by Margaret’s office, still tan even after nearly four months in Washington D.C. “Are you going to a tanning salon?”

“Seriously, stop moving the furniture,” Sam said instead, pushing off of the doorframe and settling in the seat across from Josh’s (but really still Leo’s) desk.

“I can’t,” Josh said, groaning as he leaned back. “Nothing seems right.”

Peering at Josh over his glasses, Sam raised a brow. “Is Donna concerned about you turning into a woman?”

Making a face, Josh tossed his pen at Sam’s head (Sam dodged easily). “Shut up. What’s going on?”

“Amy thinks the vote on the education bill is going to be rougher than we thought. Jones is trying to attach an amendment on sex education, and she’s about ready to draw and quarter the whole Hill,” Sam said, eyes trailing around the room.

“Great. You have a plan to fix it?” Josh asked, fingers itching for a chance to knock some Congressional heads together. But that wasn’t his call anymore—he needed to trust Sam the way Leo had trusted him.

Sam’s gaze stopped near the window, April sunlight trickling in through the blinds. “Absolutely—Josh, what’s with the flowers?”

Josh looked over at the spring arrangement, daisies and tulips and other flowery things (he didn’t know what all was in it for sure, but they were pretty, he guessed. Margaret had cooed over them). “Oh. Well. It’s April 20th.”

Looking back at him, Sam blinked. “You didn’t.”

“What? They’re _flowers_!”Josh protested, shutting his latest briefing memo on Kazakhstan.

For all its usefulness in the political realm, Sam’s placidity was sometimes really irritating. “Did Donna have a brain transplant while I was gone and suddenly start prescribing to your version of the anniversary story?”

Josh clenched his jaw. “No.”

“So you think she’ll accept them without a fuss now that you’re dating.”

Truth be told, that was _exactly_ what Josh thought. “You don’t?”

Sam smirked. “No, Josh. I don’t.”

“Thanks,” Josh muttered.

“And why are they in your office, and not hers?”

Shrugging, Josh leaned back in his chair. The sounds from the corridors echoed faintly in the room. “Can’t decide how to deliver them.”

Oh, in person, for sure,” Sam said with a grin.

“Shut up,” Josh said, rubbing his scalp distractedly. “You don’t think they’re nice?”

Sam stood then, clean and crisp in the spring light. “They’re very nice. Not nice enough to keep her from smacking you around, but something tells me you might like that.”

“Hey! There are new options of distraction open to me now,” Josh said. “Like dinner! And sex!”

Sam laughed and turned towards the door. “Let me know how that goes.”

“Get out! And go pull Amy off the ledge,” Josh added mulishly to Sam’s retreating back. His gaze went back to the flowers, a cheerful and bright focus in the room.

“Josh? Donna’s on her way down,” Margaret called from the doorway.

Brow furrowing, Josh rubbed his temple and sighed. Crap.

*


End file.
